Websites can often experience downtime due to issues such as large unexpected traffic spikes, failing hardware, or attacks by malicious parties. While virtualization and provisioning solutions exist to mitigate some of these issues, it is not uncommon for websites to be down. Users who are experiencing difficulties accessing a website often will attempt to refresh the website, which can lead to the problem worsening, due to additional traffic to an overburdened website, and a poor user experience as the user may not feel they are aware of the issue being handled.